1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus of the type having a facsimile body and a paper housing separately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, such a facsimile apparatus as shown in FIG. 19 is known as a facsimile apparatus of the type having a facsimile body and a paper housing separately.
The facsimile apparatus is separated into a facsimile body 1 and a paper housing 2 for minimization. The paper housing 2 is provided with a pivotally movable cover 3 which allows an operator to confirm the size of paper 4 in a roll form when opened. The paper 4 is housed within a casing 5 of the housing 2 and is in contact with a chamber wall 5a thereof. A paper feeding system 6 feeds the paper for recording received information thereonto, while an original document transporting system 7 transports an original document 10 for reading out original information therefrom to be transmitted. There are provided a recording head 8, an optical system 9 and an original document setting tray 11.
In the prior art facsimile apparatus of the above construction, the paper feeding system 6 and the original document transporting system 7 are disposed in side-by-side relation. Accordingly, the size of the apparatus in the paper moving direction can be minimized if the paper housing 2 is detached, whereas the size in the direction orthogonal to the above direction, i.e., in width cannot be minimized. Therefore, it has been desired to minimize the facsimile body 1 in width for minimizing the facsimile apparatus as a whole.
For minimizing the facsimile body 1, the original document setting tray 11, which is disposed on the upper face of the body 1 and has a sufficient width, must also be minimized. However, the tray 11 is required to have a sufficient width for setting the original document. Therefore, it has been also desired to improve the tray 11 without minimizing in its width.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a facsimile apparatus of the type having a further minimized facsimile body and a separate-type paper housing.